Tara Meyers
Tara Meyers is a Greek demigod, the daughter of Hermes and the mortal Melissa Meyers. She is the paternal half-sister of Connor Jenson, Tobias Broker, Jay Davidson, Skylar Karev and Evelyn Stevens. She attends Eden. Series Tara is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity (indirect) * Path to Hell * Beautiful Chaos * End's Beginning (POVs) * The Garden of Immortals (POVs) * Eden Guidebook Early Life When Tara was four, she moved from Australia to Chicago where she lived with her mom and her aunt. Tara came out as a lesbian at twelve and her mother hated her and beat her. Her aunt, Rosita, groped and sexually harassed her, calling her horrible slurs and eventually hospitalizing Tara. Tara then ran away and joined the army of Tartarus, as he was willing to accept anyone regardless of their race, gender or sexual orientation. Camp Trinity Tara was not mentioned directly, but was present when Joshua Rice was killed. She was stabbed in the heart by Sally following the Love Force, which forced Tara to relive her abuse and her fears of not being accepted. She almost died. Between Camp Trinity and Path to Hell Tara almost died and was saved Michael Thatcher, then the two ran off to Camp Trinity. They were separated a few times but eventually both found their way to Eden after leaving Camp Trinity, where they were not accepted after fighting for Tartarus. Path to Hell N/A Beautiful Chaos N/A End's Beginning N/A The Garden of Immortals N/A Eden Guidebook N/A Personality Tara is usually a bit loud, obnoxious and hyper. She has ADHD and anger issues, and is incredibly determined and hates being underestimated. She is smart, but prefers a fight to a talk and doesn't take shit from anybody. Appearance Tara has dark brown hair with amber highlights, bluish-green eyes and she is about 5'7. She has tan skin and is rather small, though has somewhat muscular arms despite being mostly skinny. Powers Godly Parent * Athletics * Minor Speed * Lying * Clever Planning * Theft * Sneakiness * Talking to Snakes Nymph Powers * Minor Time Manipulation Magical Items * Two Silver Swords Magical Pets or Companions * Serpent named Lucifer Pins * Golden Caduceus--symbol of Hermes * Pin 1--shield for defense. * Pin 2--helmet for defense. * Pin 3--knives for learning to fight with a knife. * Pin 4--sword for learning to fight with a sword. * Pin 5--hammer and forge for learning to make weapons. * Pin 6--bow and arrow for learning to shoot and hunt. * Pin 7--first aid cross for learning how to heal. * Pin 10--golden palace for visiting Mount Olympus (in The Garden of Immortals) Love Interests * Calliope Barton--girlfriend * Unnamed male demigod--one night stand Friends and Enemies * Liam Gallagher, Jason Angelos, Andi Bleu, Dylan Van Asten, Lizzy Jones, Cassandra Black, Billy Carter, Thomas Brekke, Jo Loray, Caroline Tippett, Cody Blandry (friends) * Erebus, Knight, Chaos, Soteria, Kronos, Eros and Zeke Crawford (enemies) Trivia * Tara is the first child of Hermes to get POVs. * Tara had a homophobic family, which made it hard for her to accept she was a lesbian. * Her first time having sex was with a boy before she accepted she was a lesbian. * She became head counselor of Eden at 14. ** She became head of Eden at 16 following Soteria's betrayal. *** She skipped secondary head after the death of Cody Blandry. * Tara has ADHD. * Tara speaks English, Spanish, Greek and Portuguese.